Little Bunny FuFu
by sephirothflame
Summary: Dean wakes up to find Castiel's been turned into a rabbit. Sometimes his life is too weird.


Title: Little Bunny FuFu 1/3  
Author: **sephirothflame**  
Fandom: _Supernatural_  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): pre-Dean Winchester/Castiel, Sam Winchester  
Warning(s): rabbit!Castiel  
Spoiler(s): N/A  
Prompt(s): For **pandionpandeus** who wanted something with bunnies.  
Word Count: 962  
Rants: I usually can't get behind animal!fic, but I love **pandionpandeus** so much, so, yeah. XD  
Summary: Dean wakes up to find Castiel's been turned into a rabbit. Sometimes his life is _too_ weird.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously.

* * *

Right before Dean had collapsed on his bed and passed out for the night, he had been arguing with Castiel about _something_. He didn't remember what and he was pretty sure he was arguing just for the sake of arguing. It drove Sam crazy but the big baby could suck it up.

Dean expected for Castiel to maybe still be annoyed at him or just flat out not care. Castiel didn't have a habit of holding their petty arguments against Dean. It was only the serious ones that got thrown back in his face. Which, technically was another option and would be preferable to what Dean woke up to.

"Sam?" Dean asked, blinking tiredly. "What's on my pillow?"

It took Sam a moment to respond and when he did, he couldn't seem to decide if he was amused or confused. "I think it's a rabbit."

"Okay, why is there a rabbit on my pillow?" Dean continued. He pushed himself up onto his elbows to look at the rabbit better. "Shoo, go away."

The rabbit just stared at him, it's pink nose twitching in what Dean assumed was annoyance.

"Where the Hell did you come from?" Dean asked, hesitantly prodding the rabbit in the side. It ended up being a sharper jab than he intended and he might feel a little bad. He didn't usually hurt animals if he could help it.

The rabbits ears flicked and its nose twitched again.

For some reason, Dean got the feeling he was silently being judged.

"Uhm, Dean?" Sam asked, interrupting Dean from his staring contest with the rabbit. "Why would Cas take off and leave his clothes on the floor?"

Dean rolled over and sat up to stare at Sam blankly for a moment. He followed Sam's line of sight, and sure enough, there was a messy pile of clothes on the floor that were more than likely Castiel's. "Huh," he said simply.

"You don't think…" Sam started, then let his voice trail off. His gaze was on the rabbit, who had hopped his way onto Dean's lap to stare up at him intently.

"Cas?" Dean asked slowly, furrowing his brow in confusion.

The rabbit nodded it's head once in a sharp jerk, before pushing itself up on its hind legs.

Once again, Dean got the eerie feeling he was being judged for something. _Like a meerkat_, Dean thought idly.

"Dean, why is Cas a rabbit?" Sam asked.

"That's the six million dollar question," Dean replied, glancing up at his brother. "Why would I know? Have we pissed off any more pagan gods lately?"

"Uh, I think Gabriel's still insulted that you think his taste is gaudy," Sam replied. "Do you think he could have done this?"

"Why would he have?" Dean asked, frowning. "I mean, sure, the guy's an ass, but what does turning Castiel into Little Bunny FuFu have to do with anything?"

Sam opened his mouth, then closed it again. "I can't believe you just made that reference."

"Oh, shut up," Dean scowled. "You used to make me sing that to you every night when you were little. Wouldn't go to bed unless I did."

"Whatever," Sam flushed. "We have more pressing matters. Like, how to turn Cas back."

"Yeah…" Dean glanced back down at the rabbit – Castiel – on his lap. He pressed a finger to the top of Castiel's head and had to fight back a smile. His fur was warm and silky, just like Dean always thought the angel's hair would be. "I dunno, he can't yell at us like this. I still feel like he's judging me though."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Can he use any of his other angel powers like that?"

Castiel's ears perked up and his nose wiggled.

Dean was positive he could see the look of intense concentration on Castiel's face, even in rabbit form.

Eventually, Castiel's ears slumped and he fell forward onto all fours. It put him way closer to Dean's crotch than the Hunter was comfortable with, at least while Castiel was in rabbit form, and he was quickly urged back onto the bedspread.

"I'm going to take that as a 'no'," Sam said, frowning. "I'm going to call Bobby. You… I don't know, keep him company."

"He's a rabbit, Sam, he doesn't need company," Dean argued, folding his arms over his chest. Not that he'd object to spending time with Castiel, he just wasn't sure what he was expected to do.

Sam gave Dean a look of silent judgment before fumbling for his phone to call Bobby.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Dean said, glancing down at Castiel. "Guess we'll have to make the most of it."

Castiel's nose twitched again and he nestled up against Dean's leg.

Dean was almost positive the rabbit yawned. "This isn't weird," He said. He stared at Castiel while the rabbit's breathing evened out before eventually falling asleep. Hesitantly, Dean lifted his hand and rested it on Castiel's back. His hand large enough and Castiel small enough for it to cover most of Castiel's back. "You're really soft."

Castiel's ears twitched, flicking against Dean's hand and leg. It tickled, sort of.

"Cool," Dean said. "I'll just sit here awkwardly, then." He let his gaze wander towards the crumpled clothes on the floor, ignoring Sam's voice as he tried to explain the situation to Bobby over the phone. "We'll get you back to normal in no time, buddy."

Castiel didn't reply, but Dean didn't mind. Not that he'd ever admit it, but he could probably get used to Castiel as a rabbit. He was small, radiated heat, and it wasn't weird if Dean pet his fur. Not that it was a substitute for what Dean really wanted, but, well, he would cope. For now.


End file.
